monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Unfortunate Mermaid/The MGQ Wiki Posting Guide
New to the wiki or unsure of the rules in place? Be sure to give the list below a quick look. In general the rules we use here are basic common sense and nothing too drastic but we do need them in place as this wiki is an encyclopedia based on the Monster Girl Quest game and not simply a fansite. Registering Generally, if you plan on having more input on the wiki it is best to sign up an account. Signing up is free, easy and allows you to interact with other members easily in the talk pages. Making anonymous edits is usually fine on a small scale, but if there is something wrong with the edit we aren't able to contact you back regarding it, and this can (and has) in turn lead to unregistered users returning to enforce their edits again. There really is no reason to not register, and though we do allow people to make edits if they aren't signed in we do ask that this position isn't abused. No Pirate Links Posting pirate download links is not tolerrated on this wiki due to several reasons, one being that this is a Wikia wiki, secondly because we don't want the wiki to generate a bad rep from the people who actually make the game. Links are out there, but it would be advised not to post them here and we suggest that you support the guys behind the games and purchase the game legally. The better Torotoro do, the more likely future games will be made. That said, links to translation patches and trial versions are acceptable. Be Objective As a wiki it can be hard to draw a line between fact and opinion, however it is possible to inadvertently add conjecture to an article. When posting something, ask yourself if you can refer to a source for proof or if the information is based on theory. Even if an addition is partially theoretical (point A is confirmed, which "suggests" point B) it may not always be suitable to add. Being Work-Safe With Wikia's policy, we came to an agreement with the Wikia Staff that our images would be censored by removing nipples in images to make them a little more work-safe. This goes a little further than just painting over the nipples but can be done with tools in various programs. Also, no pornographic images or videos, such as CG scenes are to be uploaded onto the wiki for the same reasons. Keeping Communication Open To keep away from edit wars, be sure to use the talk pages for users or page content to discuss any changes to the page that you may disagree with. Most cases or content removal may be down to Moderators cleaning up pages, but all the same we all have talk pages so you can discuss things with each other, so be sure to make use of them. For the same reason, if you have any major plans to change page content please discuss them before editing them. Keeping Format Intact It is possible to inadvertently mess up page format when editing a page, in these cases you may find that a moderator has made an edit to the formatting to bring it in line with the standards we have for our content. If this is the case, trust the Moderator's discretion. If you find it to be a particular issue then use the talk pages. A guide to writing articles can be found here. Be Nice It's cheesy, but it also goes without saying that you will end up with a variety of people on the wiki, keeping the source material in mind. Not everyone is comfortable with loli material, not everyone is comfortable with eggs being laid in their colon, not everyone speaks English as their first language and not everyone is computer-literate to the same level. You don't have to go so far to be prim and polite to everyone, but at least take care to discuss things like adults and to keep a level head. Many thanks for reading, Unfortunate Mermaid (talk) 23:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts